


Buttons

by Marmeladeskies



Series: The Mighty Kids [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood, Deaf Character, Felderwin, HOH character, Kid Fic, Nott's past, Veth's childhood, adorable halfling child, hard of hearing character, kid Veth, mentions of Goblins - Freeform, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: A brief peek into Nott's/Veth's childhood.
Relationships: Veth & her parents, Veth & her siblings
Series: The Mighty Kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

This button had to be the prettiest out of all of them, Veth was absolutely sure. Well, she thought every button was beautiful, but this one was special. It was yellow, and had a little sunflower on it. It would be the new centerpiece of her necklace, for sure! 

She put it into her pocket, a happy smile on her face. This was a good day for finding treasures. 

\--

She had been right- it  _ was _ a good day for finding treasures. She had found a really nice rock, a cool stick with some moss on it, and even a really pretty flower that she’d stuck into her braid. Her pockets were full and heavy now as she made her way back into Felderwin, humming to herself. The sun was just going up, and only a few people were awake. It was easy to avoid them; this wasn’t the first time Veth had snuck out to find things.

The window of her room was still slightly ajar, and it was easy to climb the vines that snaked up the side of the house. She squeezed in through the window, quietly closed it behind herself, and turned around, ready to snuggle into bed again before her unsuspecting family called her down for breakfast. 

In the corner, her youngest brother Davry was sleeping soundly in his crib. She passed by him as she tip-toed to her bed, and stopped for a moment to look at him. He was still young enough to be cute instead of mean, but she was sure he’d grow up to be like her other brothers- a menace. Or maybe she could convince him to go collect things with her, so she wouldn’t have to go alone all the time. But only when he was older. 

Veth slipped her boots off her feet, and snuggled into her bed after taking all of her findings out of her pocket. 

\--

She made sure to go downstairs for breakfast first, before her brothers could, making sure she got the best looking apple for breakfast. 

Her Dad was reading a newspaper when she came downstairs, his brows furrowed. Mum was peeking over his shoulder, arms crossed. They both looked up when Veth came downstairs.

“Morning!”, she said cheerfully.

“Good morning.”, Dad replied. When she skipped by them to grab food and tea, her mother stopped her to give her a brief kiss and smooth her braid a bit. 

“Muuum…” Veth snaked out of her mother’s embrace, but only half-heartedly. 

There was concern in her mother’s face, still, and Veth furrowed her brows. Something was wrong. 

“What’s going on?”, she asked, signing to her mother at the same time. Her Mum, concern deepening, only pointed to the newspaper in her Dad’s hands. 

Her parents exchanged a brief look; sometimes Veth wondered if they could read each other’s minds. 

“...it happened again.”, was all her Dad said, but Veth didn’t take long to put one and two together. Dad turned his newspaper enough for her to read the headline of the article- 

**Goblins attack Northern Felderwin again- 3 dead, 15 injured**

“Ah, shit.” 

Her Dad didn’t even chide her for the swear word. Instead, he just carefully folded the newspaper again, putting it on the table. When he spoke, his tone was grim. “It’s tragic. Bloody goblins. I hope the Crownsguards got a few of them.” 

Veth looked up at her mother, whose face was still full of concern as her eyes met Veth’s. 

_ Watch out when you go outside _ , she signed,  _ I’m worried for you. _

_ I’ll be okay. _ , Veth signed back,  _ I’m careful.  _

Her mother’s concern mixed with scepticism as she signed,  _ I need you to be safe. I love you. _

_ I know. _ , Veth signed, and then:  _ I love you too.  _ She ignored the guilt that was starting to smoulder in her stomach.

Her Mum reached out and pulled her close again. This time, Veth let her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know what you think? :)


End file.
